The Battle For Power
by siriusloverlollipops
Summary: Opulentia - riches, wealth, power, might, opulence, splendor. Opulentia has recieved her most important task as she enters her seventh year. But can she go through with it? Will she make her "father" proud, or destroy her "beautiful mistake"?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Opulentia's POV

I couldn't believe they'd left me here! My saying that I was mad would be a gross understatement. I was livid! Didn't they know who I was? Of course they knew, that's why they left. I was sick to death of everyone in this crummy excuse for a school. I was sick of _him._ Well, at least they were the only ones who knew, so I guess I should be glad that they're the only ones and that they were too afraid of me and him to tell anyone else. Although, I did have my suspicions that Dumbledore knew as well. But I doubt he'd ever tell anyone.

So here I was, Opulentia Eldrid, wondering about the halls and corridors of Hogwarts castle, alone, on a Saturday, the first Saturday night might I add. It was pathetic and I had _him_ to blame. In the quest to turn me into the perfect Death Eater my father had successfully pushed me away from him and led me to detest everything he stood for. But there was no way in hell I was going to be revealing that to anyone. No, that part of me will remain with me until the day I die.

I stopped as I heard another set of footsteps coming towards me from around the corner. I could hear them long before they came into view so I had plenty of time to compose myself after my inner ramblings. I put my natural, emotionless mask back on in the blink of an eye and continued down the corridor. The first thing I saw was a tall shape with a mess of black hair on top. I inwardly groaned at the sight. Of all the people I could have possibly passed in the middle of nowhere, when no one was around, it had to be him. Because life was just that kind.

Sirius Black was the most self-centred, prejudiced, conceited, immature little boy to have ever walked the face of the earth. Normally he would ignore me apart from an intense glare. It was good to know that it wasn't just my housemates who were afraid of me. Although I knew that this was probably due to Yaxely and Mulciber who usually stand next to me. But we all knew that I barely needed their protection. Black had no idea that I hardly needed those apes.

I could see his smirk from a mile away, it was pathetic really, that someone could delude themselves so much into thinking that they were something special when all they were was exceedingly predictable. I knew the kind of comment that would leave his mouth before he even opened it. So predictable.

"So the snake's out of it's hole with no cronies to protect it," he sneered as we got closer.

I felt anger simmer within me, he really had no idea what I could do to him on my own. "Piss of Black" I kept walking as I passed him. "Go back to your pathetic lions, I'm sure they're in need of learning how to be complete arses. That's your job isn't it? You are the expert in that area after all." I felt him stop behind me.

"God Eldrid, is that really how you were taught to talk to people? Just like the rest of the family I suppose. What else should I expect from the mouth of a Slytherin" He smirked again, clearly thinking that he'd won as he turned to walk away. This time, however, it was my turn to stop and turn to his retreating figure.

"Taking into account the fact that you hardly know anything about me Black, I would strongly advise that you refrain from making such personal accusations against me, before one of them turns on you."

"Yeah, well, the same for me!" He said hurriedly.

I smirked before stating the obvious. "I haven't accused you of anything." I believe this would have come as quite a shock to him. The Slytherin not doing anything towards him. He slowly turned to face me once more, slight shock registering on his features. I felt my smirk grow. "Good bye Black" I said in my sweetest voice. I felt his eyes on me as I left him there.

I really hate people.

Sirius' POV

I could feel my blood boiling. How dare she make a fool out of me, not that she had, but how dare she try! And she may not have said anything to my face, but I knew what she said behind my back! I try not think about what sick, Death Eater discussions they have, but it's a little hard not to when there were people like _her_ roaming the halls.

That girl was… well, strange. And a strange Death Eater was the worst kind. She hardly ever talked and I bet the reason behind it is that she knows if she opens her mouth all kinds of pure-blood garbage would escape. I knew what people like her did to others. They killed people for the fun of it. They turned families on each other and destroyed them. They turned once nice people into monsters. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of my brother that had suddenly popped into my head. It didn't help. By the time I made it back to the Gryffindor dorms I was livid.

"That! Stupid! Girl!" In a spurt of anger I threw something I didn't even remember picking up. I didn't even notice Remus until he spoke up.

"Who and what happened this time?"

"Damn Eldrid doesn't know what the hell she's talking about! Didn't accuse me of anything my arse! You know, she may not have said it to my face, Moony, but I know what she is!"

Moony looked up at me from his book and sighed whilst putting it down.

"What the hell are you sighing for Remus? I know what she is."

"Sirius, we have this conversation every time someone even mentions her name. She's not a Death Eater. Why would Voldemort recruit her? She hasn't even left Hogwarts yet. What good would she do?"

"Oh so you're saying that she could be one, I mean, if she were out of school, she could be one?"

"Well, sure, I mean, she certainly acts the part."

"Exactly! We know what she's like, so she shouldn't think that she's fooling anyone with her act. 'I didn't accuse you of anything' See what I mean!" I sat down and looked at Remus "I'm telling you Remus she's one of them already. Look at the kind of people she hangs around with." Knowing that I had a very good list, I started counting them on my fingers. "Look at the way said people look at her like she'd kill them or something at any second. She could be a spy, they don't have one of those around here. And I know what you're going say Moony" I cut him off as he opened his mouth. James came through the door but I stuck with it. "But what if Dumbledore doesn't know? I mean, he doesn't know everything about everyone. And how would he even find out? She hardly ever talks to any one, let alone tells them her darkest secrets."

"Are we talking about Eldrid… again!" James voiced from his bed. I glared at him for not being on my side. He just looked at me incredulously. "Give it a brake, Padfoot. I mean this has turned into an unhealthy obsession."

My mouth hung. "An obsession! God James, I am not obsessed with a Death Eater! I just hate people who don't know how to stand up for themselves. I hate them all, and I want her out of this school, 'cause I know that she is one of them." With that, I ripped the curtains around my four poster and didn't open them for the rest of the night.

Opulentia's POV

Cold, empty, impenetrable. Hogwarts, to some was a home away from home, some place different but yet comforting in the same sense of a home. To me it was exactly the same as where I'd come from. Both held the same features, characteristics. Cold, empty, impenetrable. Exactly the same.

As I walked down the deserted corridor, my footsteps echoed around me. I looked down at the stone floor on which I crossed. Grey somehow agreed with me. It was the colour that comforted me above anything else. Another similarity. With that being said, I took my time getting to the dungeons, letting myself being immersed in familiar surroundings. As I reached the lowest levels of the castle I gave the password and crossed the threshold into the sickening green glow of the Slytherin Common Room.

I moved my eyes from the floor to the people around me. This action promptly straightened my back. There were only a few groups littered throughout the common room, all of them were talking and laughing. Their conversations stopped abruptly as they saw me. I walked past them, not even diverting my eyes, I was used to this behaviour. My chest grew light and I fought to keep a smile controlled. I kept my features relaxed and entirely indifferent as I passed them.

I was only mere metres away from the staircase that would lead to my dormitory when the path was blocked. I sighed as I looked at the bottom of the staircase.

"What!" It was safe to say that I wasn't in the mood to talk. I groaned again as I saw who it was.

Gregory Avery was the most disgusting, boring, pretentious, most simple slob that had graced the planet with his blundering, base presence. Holding a conversation with him was both undesirable and impossible. At the moment the smirk he held did little to make my thoughts of him improve.

"Where have you been?" There was no need to even give him a test of any sort to determine his intelligence. His gruff mumble told you everything.

"That is none of your business. Now would you please step aside? I realise that it's difficult to summon the strength needed for you to complete that task, but if you could at least try, I would appreciate it."

As I had expected my insult went unnoticed. As Avery stepped forward I took a firm step backwards. There was now enough of a gap that I could slip past Avery and get to my room.

"That's not very nice. Maybe we need to spend more time together so that I can teach you some manners." He lifted his hand and took another step towards me.

I stepped around him and stopped when I had reached the first step. I knew that he could no longer reach me due to the stairs enchantments. I turned around to look at his horrendous figure. "Thank you for the offer Avery, but I have no intention of reverting back into a Neanderthal." With that I spun on my heel and calmly walked away, fully aware that our conversation had captured the attention of the entire common room. I now let the smile wash over my face.

No One's POV 

_An eerie blue glow filled the almost empty room. It seeped through the high set windows. A long table ran the length of the room, it's wooden surface soaking the glow. At one end of the table, double doors crafted from polished oak stood shut. The only source of heat came from the dying fire that was placed at the other end of the stone room. The heat only reached a short distance before the icy cold air defeated it. The room was all together dark, damp and cold. It was completely formidable._

_ Apart from the crackling of the fire, the only sound that could be heard was that of something gliding smoothly across the equally smooth stone floor. This sound emanated from a serpent that appeared too large to truly exist. It made it's way, swiftly, towards a chair, the one that sat closest to the hearth. _

_ This chair was the only one in the room that had a high back and elegant arm rests. It was also the only one in the room that was being used. As the snake moved from the floor to coil itself around the chair, a pale hand with long fingers drifted off the arm rests and stroked the newcomer. A series of hissing noises emanated from both occupants before they were both plunged into an impenetrable silence. _

_ The silence was broken by a small knock at the door. The pale white fingers left the snake, picked up a bone coloured wand and pointed it at the doors. They creaked open, revealing a woman of ageing features and long black hair. Her face was tight as she seemed to be struggling between smiling and a frown. Her eyes were fixed so far down on the ground that it appeared as if she had them closed. As the spidery fingers of the man at the end of the room ushered her forwards she took a few hesitant steps. The woman jumped slightly as the doors closed behind her. _

_ The man's chair swivelled slowly so that he now faced her. A bald man with slits for a nose and red eyes sat before the woman. Her eyes widened just a millimetre, though it proved enough for him to notice. A sly grin formed on his features in response. _

_ "Walburga Black." His high-pitched voice seemed to add to the plummeting temperature of the room. "You have been summoned here due to a most disturbing report that has reached my ears."_

_ Walburga's eyes moved frantically in her sockets as she tried to recall recent events that might have been 'disturbing'._

_ "I have been informed that your eldest son and heir to the Black family name and fortune, has defected. Is this true?"_

_ Walburga's features hardened at the mention of her estranged son. "I assure you, my Lord, that Sirius is no threat to you or to your cause. He is merely a child who has been brain washed by Dumbledore and everyone like him." _

_ "You underestimate the situation Walburga. Although your son alone does not pose a threat to me, if others followed in his footsteps, then they would pose a significant threat. A rebellious uprising is the last thing any of us need at the moment. I do not intend to fight this war on two fronts, even through we could destroy this rebellious force easily. Therefore we need to assess the situation and prevent others from making the same foolish mistake as your pathetic son." _

_ Walburga's frame tensed slightly though her eyes remained firmly on the floor before her. "What do you propose to prevent the spread, my Lord?"_

_ "You misunderstand again Walburga. This is not a discussion, it is a notification. Measures are already in place. At this very moment our undercover Hogwarts operative is being informed, just as you are. Opulentia has been listening in on our conversation ever since it began." A sinister smile covered his face and it expanded as he looked towards the ceiling. "You know what to do, Opulentia. You are to learn all you can about the Black boy. Do this and then bring him to me… alive. I want to dispose of this filth myself."_

_ Walburga__Black__'__s__face__visibly__paled__though__she__did__not__make__a__sound__as__Voldemort__'__s__eyes__remained__on__the__ceiling._

_ "You have your orders. Make your father proud, Opulentia."_

Opul's eyes flew open as she awoke and met the darkness. Her breathing was shallow as she whipped the sweat from her brow. As her breathing slowed and began to even she was able to recall and digest what she had just witnessed, fully aware that it was no dream. When she was completely calm, she gently nodded her head and fell asleep, a smile on her lips as she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone :) So I was kind of disappointed that there weren't more people interested in the first chapter. But I've made this chapter longer then what I usually write, just to provide more of an in-sight into the characters and how they feel towards each other. Thanks for all of those who have read and reviewed the first chapter. Now I've got the ending of the third chapter all ready to go but I still have to write the first half of the chapter. So I will try to do that as fast as I can although I am going on a couple holidays so I'll try my best. Ok here it is and I hope you like it :) _**

**_Just one other thing about how to pronounce some Opul's name, it's full version 'Opulentia' is 'Oh-pull-en-shee-ah' and the short version 'Opul' is the same as saying 'opal'._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Sirius' POV

I'm not dumb. Even though I hear it being said a lot, it's not true. My parents say it, so do some girls, even James sometimes says it, though I know he doesn't mean it. James knows me too well, not like the other people on my list.

I know I'm not dumb; therefore I hate it when someone makes me feel dumb. Like SHE did!

And unlike other misconceptions about me, I don't judge people too fast, although I can almost hear Remus disagreeing. No, I study people thoroughly; just like I am now.

Breakfast is always the most interesting of the meals. A lot can happen over the course of one evening. The results of said evening are shown at breakfast. This morning was no different.

"Sirius!"

I looked up and was met with Moony's moody face. He'd stopped chewing on his toast that he was still holding.

"What?" I couldn't help but snap back at him.

"Quit staring. You've been looking at her ever since we sat down. It's driving me insane." He started eating again.

"I wasn't staring. I was glaring. And why are you so grumpy, is it that time of month?" I was not about to admit that I had, in fact, been studying and glaring seemed the most appropriate and believable option. As for Moony I knew that it was his 'time of the month.' The full moon was set for tomorrow.

My words only caused Remus' glare to get worse before he turned back to his food. As he did this, my gaze turned, once again, to the Slytherin table.

I'm not dumb. I do notice things. Things like the fact that Eldrid sat at the end of the table, the closest seat to the entrance. She, perhaps, did this in order to avoid the others or because she couldn't be bothered walking any further down the table. From the looks of it, either could be true.

Avery hadn't stopped looking at her ever since she came in. I would've said 'glare' but his look wasn't strong enough for that. Avery's eyes were narrowed, sure, but his eyes and face showed a hint of… fear, as well. It was as if he wanted, almost desperately, to glare at her, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. How did she become so feared? The others, Avery's slimy 'friends', kept their head down or looked in the opposite direction to the girl at the end of the table. It had taken me a while to realise that this was a deliberate act.

Eldrid, herself, however, appeared to be completely oblivious to this and everything else around her for that matter. Her eyes were set, intently, upon her breakfast. Every once in a while she would stir it, but for the most part it sat there untouched. Not once did she raise her head. She sighed occasionally, rested her head in her hands and sometimes she smiled. This was, by far, the weirdest moment. Eldrid did not smile often. I wonder what made her smile now, even if it was infrequently and for the slightest of moments.

I blinked as Remus shoved me and told me that the bell had rung for first period. With that we left towards the second floor corridor for Defence Against the Dark Arts… with Slytherin.

Opulentia's POV

I felt happy, definitely. Even if I did feel a little anxious, it was the pride that over-powered it. The task itself was exceedingly simple. Even from the little experience I've had in dealing with Black, he seemed thoroughly predictable and extremely naive.

All through breakfast I could sense him watching me. I knew then that it would not be hard drawing his attention. Though he was a Gryffindor therefore getting information out of him might prove troublesome. But I could do it. I had to. This thought released my breath and with that made me smile as I rose from the table.

As I walked towards my first lesson, the footsteps of the person behind me echoed loudly into my head. As I looked behind me, I saw the source of these footsteps, which gave me even more of a headache.

The bouncing figure of Eleanor Lestrange came towards me, a large, sickening smile on her face.

"Opul! There you are."

I rolled my eyes, making sure that it was done indiscreetly and continued on down the corridor. Annoyingly, Lestrange stayed by my side.

"I heard what happened last night. I can't believe you said that to Gregory! I mean he's huge! I could never do something like that. You are so much braver then I am."

"I certainly hope so, Lestrange." The fact that she said 'I' five times in the space of five second led me to believe that she cared far more about herself then anything that I had done.

I walked into the room and sat down at the closest desk I could find. I quickly glanced around and groaned when I realised that none of Lestrange's friends were here yet. I groaned louder as she sat down next to me. Of course she didn't register this and kept blabbering away. I had long since learnt the art of tuning her out. Her voice turned into a soft humming in my head. The humming ceased abruptly and a low grumble interjected.

A fair few people had entered the room since I sat down and the class was close to starting. I looked up and saw Avery standing in the isle. He looked at me expectantly. I chose to humour him. "What was that Avery?"

"I just thought that you might like to come with me to Hogsmeade? I could teach you all about those manners we talked about yesterday." He wiggled his eyebrows in what I could only assume was meant to be seductively. I was about to ask him if he had some sort of nervous twitch when a sudden movement next to me gave me an idea.

"I think I'll pass, I don't inter-species breed. But why don't you take Lestrange, here. I mean, her tail's wagging with excitement and everything." I smiled as Avery's face darkened and he sat down. That was until I heard a snort that came from the other side of the room. I looked to my left to see Sirius Black covering a smirk with his hand. I scowled and turned to face the front.

I looked down at the desk in front of me as the Professor entered the room. I'm sure that Professor Callider was extremely intelligent and knowledgeable in the field of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Whether or not he could teach it, however, was a whole other problem. As always he stood in front of the class wearing a dreadful smile.

"Well, welcome to you seventh year at Hogwarts." I couldn't help but scowl even more. What was he… training in advertising? "And welcome, also, to your N.E.W.T year. Now, I know it's daunting but…"

For the next fifteen minutes everybody's ears were subjected to Callider's mundane mumblings about how tough this year was going to be. All through his lecture, I could feel someone watching me. I'm, sure it was Black so I ignored it. I woke up when Callider's voice ceased. I looked around the room to see the effects of his words on everyone else. Lily Evans was the only one taking notes, there were about two other people who looked like they were listening. The rest were asleep, at least that's what I thought until I caught Black's gaze. I made a face at him and turned my attention back to the front.

"Now over the course of the next few months, your time with me will be split up into theory and practical based lessons. The practical based lessons will have you be testing out that which you have learnt previously in the theory lessons. This will be done with a partner." Chatter broke out throughout the room which Professor Callider managed to clam fairly quickly. "Don't get too excited, I will be choosing your partners." This time a collective groan followed. "I'll read the names out now. IT won't be essential that you sit next to your partner, but it will help you to know who you'll be up against."

He went through his list. People groaned, sighed, high-fived and giggled as names were called out. It all stopped, however, when he reached the next pair.

"Black and Eldrid." It looked like Callider was about to continue, but the rock in my chest led me to take action. I heard a pencil drop, a chair scrape and then I got to my feet. The tightness of my throat meant that I had to work on keeping my voice from quivering.

"Excuse me Professor, but I must protest. I refuse to work with someone whose eyes are too intently focussed on his own reflection that he can't see the work in front of him. I also feel the need to inform you that I'm in fear of contracting Black's self-absorbed, arrogant mentality due to prolonged exposure. It's obviously contagious, I mean, just look at his friends." Sneering took over my quivering voice as I smirked whilst looking at Black and his herd. My smile grew as he was half risen from his chair and looking livid.

"You bitch!" He snarled. The Lupin boy put his hand on Black's arm, attempting to lower him back into his seat.

"Okay, okay, settle down." I glared at him. I hate peace makers, they always try and always fail. Bit I decided to give him this one. I slowly sat back down. "Mr Black and Miss Lestrange. Miss Eldrid and Miss Evans." Callider corrected his previous pairings. With that he continued on like nothing had happened.

I leant back in my chair. The tightness in my throat was still there slightly. Working with a mudblood was most definitely as bad as working with a blood traitor, but Evans seemed easier to tune out. It was still unacceptable but tolerable. I looked back down at the table, bored.

Sirius' POV 

Great! We've been back at Hogwarts for a total of three days and I already wanted to kill her. This, surely, is a new record. Normally it takes two, maybe three, weeks, but this is ridiculous!

I didn't even hear who my new partner was, anything was better than her. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, I was to busy trying to think of ways to get her out of my life… permanently. Poison was definitely the best method. Although it would be more satisfying if I could kill her myself and have everyone know it was me, so they knew who to thank.

I was too far inside my head to notice that the classroom was empty and only the marauders remained. They were looking at me as if I was a bomb and that they were afraid I'd explode. Well, who am I to disappoint. I picked up my bag and threw it against the wall.

"That little piece of filth!" The next to go was my ink well. "That prejudiced!" my quills and untouched parchment, "Pretentious!" my chair, "Bitch!" finally, I couldn't help myself, my desk. Once I started it, it was hard to stop, it felt too good to stop. By the end of it I had to catch my breath. Unfortunately I had thrown my chair over the other side of the classroom, so I feel to the ground.

"Sounds 'bout right." James sat down next to me. "Mate, you can't let her get to you. Who cares about what she thinks. She doesn't mean anything, then why should her words? If it makes you feel any better, I just bought a whole heap of dung bombs from Zonko's yesterday. Tonight we'll take a trip down to the dungeons." I couldn't hep but grin a long with him.

Remus and Peter offered their hands to us and clapped my back as we left the room.

Opul's POV

_That__ was __foolish, __my__ dear._

His voice echoed through my head. I was going to try and shake it off, but stopped myself from becoming too annoyed. That would get me no where. So, instead, I agreed with him. At this he continued.

_You__ are __supposed __to __be__ gathering __information__ about __him. __How __do __you __plan__ on __achieving __this __when __he __seems __to __be __suspicious __about __you__ already?_

_ I'm sorry father; I will not aggravate the situation further. _

Luckily I knew the school like the back of my hand, so I was able to talk to my father and continue on to my next class at the same time. It was as if I were walking whilst asleep. I only barely felt bumping into someone, though I continued on walking, the conversation taking place in my head far more important. _I__ will __not __fail __you_. I tried to be reassuring.

_You__ most __certainly __will __not __fail __me! __This __mission __is __simple __and __I __expect__ it __to __be __carried__ out __swiftly __and __neatly. __I__ will __be __watching_.

With this he left me and I found myself sitting in the back of the Transfiguration classroom; McGonagall already standing up the front. I looked at my table, trying to suppress my father further without his knowledge.

Black had been a pain in my side for going on seven years and now I'm supposed to subtly gather information about him. The only comfort that I had was the fact that you don't need to be someone's friend in order to get to know them. And I refused to become friends with Sirius Black! My hear sped slightly as my lips curled upwards; that pathetic blood traitor won't know what's hit him when it finally happens. And then I'll finally-

"Miss Eldrid!"

My head shot up and I was met with McGonagall's fierce stare. I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"Would you kindly like to inform the class and myself what you were thinking about that was so important as to not pay attention?"

I refrained from snapping at her and slowly leant back in my chair. If she thought that I was actually going to answer her in any way, she really was fooling herself. Her eyebrows shot up as she realised this.

"Very well then. Detention, tomorrow night, my office at seven o'clock. Don't be late!" With that she kept teaching and I kept my eyes focussed on the wood in front of me. Detention was the least of my problems.

Detention came quickly. It was as if time couldn't wait to subject me to the boredom that was punishment. After dinner I made my way up to McGonagall's office.

"Come in" was the short reply I received after tapping on the door. I pushed it open to find the haughty Professor sitting behind her desk. Another desk was set up in front of hers with a pile of parchment set on top of it. In the opposite corner of the room was a pile of hazy trophies next to a bucket. My brow furrowed as I walked towards her desk.

"Right on time Miss Eldrid." She paused and looked over my shoulder. "Unfortunately I cannot say the same for you Mr Black." I narrowed my eyes and looked behind me. A very out-of-breath Black was standing in the doorway. He smirked and walked forwards.

"Sorry Minnie, got caught up."

I rolled my eyes, as did McGonagall before she started on what we'd be doing for the next two hours.

"Now as much as I dislike leaving you two in the same room, I'm afraid this was the only possible arrangement that could be made." She sighed and continued. "Mr Black, in the back corner of the room you will find some objects in need of polishing. I'd like you to do this without magic please." Black nodded his head lightly and handed over his wand. Then it was my turn. I inwardly groaned. "Miss Eldrid, due to the fact that I am very well aware that you do, indeed, have a brain and an exceptionally clever one at that…" I heard Black snort from beside me, I turned to glare at him whilst McGonagall continued. "I have decided to let you mark some tests that the second years have just completed. "

She motioned for me to take a seat at the parchment piled table. She then walked over to me. "Hopefully you can work that brain at least once whilst I'm around." I groaned… out loud this time and was met with a glare from Black. It was then that McGonagall stopped… looking between us, she then sighed. "Miss Eldrid, your wand please."

I looked up at her, my jaw dropping. "Professor, marking papers done by children hardly requires me to cheat by using a wand."

"Yes, but I don't want to run the risk of any… accidents occurring in my absence," she said looking at Black and then back at me. "As I've already said, I didn't particularly want you two to serve detention together in the first place. Now your wand please."

I couldn't do anything but sigh and surrender my wand by placing it in her hand. I watched her closely. After making sure to see exactly what pocket she put my wand in, did I look back down at the first paper.

Sirius' POV

Trust McGonagall to set such tedious detentions. I couldn't help but glance over at Eldrid as I tired to shine these trophies. She looked oddly… thoughtful at the moment; kind of how she looked yesterday when she nearly pushed me over on the way to Transfiguration.

Yesterday she stormed past me with such a passive expression that it was almost scary. It had looked like as if she were in some kind of trance; like she was stuck in her own head and couldn't register what was going on outside of it. it almost stopped me from shouting at her, almost. She was exactly the same in Transfiguration; she just stared at her table, frowning, sometimes she shook her head or smiled.

Tonight she seemed a little more… aware. Although she still wore that god awful frown on her face. I decided to have a little fun.

"What's wrong, Eldrid, that work a little too advanced for you?" I shouted across the room.

"No Black. Unlike you, some of us can do two things at once. Just because you have the mind of a twelve year old, doesn't mean we all have," she said, without even looking up.

All I could do was scowl and take my frustrations out on my current trophy; this one was won by some guy called Tom Riddle, who's probably dead or something like that by now.

N hour went by and frankly, I was bored out of my mind. Eldrid had proved un-entertaining and my stomach was becoming louder and more painful with every passing second. I threw the cloth I had been using back into the bucket and stood up,

"Tumple!" I called out into the air in front of me. A small 'pop' sound was followed by a tiny house elf who had a long, pointy nose and miniature ears. Tumple saw me and immediately fawned over me, asking me for whatever I wished. Now this is the kind of service I appreciate. After I sent her away to fetch some butterbeer and a slice of pizza, I looked up to see Eldrid glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have guessed. Aren't you lot allergic to house elves or something?" I smirked as she put down her quill.

"My lot?"

"Yeah, you Pureblood's who think your feet are placed on the ocean and you watch the world below you." Eldrid raised her eyebrows, slowly. I must admit her lack of offence bugged me a little.

"Do not suppose you know me, Black." Her voice was calm and still held no real interest.

"Oh but I do know you. Your lot are all alike. You make me sick." I felt my face flush.

Her smile grew before she stood. "Oh and you think you are vastly different from 'my lot' do you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" I said, involuntarily taking a step towards her. My heart was pounding after her insinuation.

"It means that your act only works on an audience."

"And what are you, an innocent bystander?" I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I glared at her.

"No, I'm just a very tired critic." She picked up her bag and started to walk out of the room. "Tell McGonagall I finished early."

With that she was gone. And I was left there, speechless. The softness of her statement made me freeze. The impact of her accusation was left to sink in. I walked over to where she had been sitting. She had finished.

_**So what did you think? Please leave a review**_


End file.
